As medical device technologies continue to evolve, IMDs (IMDs) have gained increasing popularity in the medical field. For example, one type of implanted medical device includes implantable pulse generators, which are designed to deliver electrical stimulation to a patient. Through proper electrical stimulation, the implantable pulse generators can provide pain relief for patients or restore bodily functions. Examples of some types of IMDs include pacemakers, implantable cardioverter-defibrillators, implantable cardiac signal monitors, implantable loop recorders, implantable spinal cord stimulators, implantable pelvic nerve stimulators, implantable peripheral nerve stimulators, implantable brain stimulators, gastric system stimulators, and so on.
Communication with IMDs is generally accomplished by external clinician programmers (CPs), or by external patient programmers or monitors (PPs). However, conventional CPs and PPs are generally expensive, bulky, have limited functionalities, may be difficult to replace, require extensive training for proper use, and as dedicated devices typically tied to one or more families of IMDs, usually become outmoded and outdated quickly due to the on-going rapid pace of computer hardware and software innovation.
As a result, although existing systems and methods of communicating with IMDs have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect.